TNG Season 6 performers
TNG Season 6. :This list is complete. A * Michael Aron as Jack London * Alan Altshuld as Pomet B * Lena Banks as ** Romulan officer (uncredited) ** Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as Computer voice * Stephanie Beacham as Regina Bartholomew * David Tristan Birkin as Young Jean-Luc Picard * Michael Bofshever as Alien in male Romulan form * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Lucy Boryer as Janeway * William Boyett as a San Francisco policeman ( ) * J.C. Brandy as Marta Batanides * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge * Ellen Bry as Farallon C * Clint Carmichael as Nausicaan Dom-jot player * Stephen James Carver as Tayar * Reg E. Cathey as Morag * Jorge Cervera, Jr. as Bandito * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager * Bill Cho Lee as male patient * Clive Church as Maurice Picard * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Dennis Cockrum as the Corvallen freighter Captain * John P. Connolly as Orn Lote * Kevin Conway as Kahless * John Cothran, Jr. as Nu'Daq * Brian Cousins as Crosis * R. Cox as Marquez * Ronny Cox as Edward Jellico * James Cromwell as Jaglom Shrek D * Olivia d'Abo as Amanda Rogers * Daniel Davis as James Moriarty * Robertson Dean as Romulan pilot * John de Lancie as Q * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * John DeMita as Romulan in Sickbay * Tim de Zarn as Satler * Nick Dimitri as Nausicaan Dom-jot player (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Michael Dorn as Worf * J. Downing as Kelso * John Durbin as Lemec E * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir (credited as Siddig El Fadil) * Alexander Enberg as Young reporter * Van Epperson as Morgue attendant * Stephanie Erb as Liva * Charles Esten as Divok F * Angelina Fiordellisi as Kaminer * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Stacie Foster as Bartel * Jonathan Frakes as: ** William T. Riker ** Thomas Riker * Joel Fredericks as Ensign in Engineering * Susan French as Sev Maylor G * Joy Garrett as Annie Meyers * Jennifer Gatti as Ba'el * Richard Gilbert-Hill as Bosus * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * James Gleason as Apollinaire * Mike Gomez as Lurin * Wayne Grace as Torak H *Jerry Hardin as Samuel Clemens *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Stephen Hawking as himself *Richard Herd as L'Kor *James Horan as Jo'Bril *Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign (uncredited) *J.P. Hubbell as an Ensign *Wendy Hughes as Nella Daren J * Mae Jemison as Palmer * Salome Jens as ancient humanoid progenitor * Isis J. Jones as Young Guinan * Renée Jones as Aquiel Uhnari K * Caroline Junko King as Young Keiko O'Brien * Pamela Kosh as Mrs. Carmichael L * Norman Lloyd as Richard Galen * Chip Lucia as Ves Alkar * Barry Lynch as Stefan DeSeve M * Scott MacDonald as N'Vek * Sterling Macer, Jr. as Toq * Marie Marshall as Kelsey * Angelo McCabe as Crewman ( ) * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Ernie Mirich as Waiter ( ) * Allan Dean Moore as Wounded crew member ( ) * Tom Morga as Nausicaan Dom-jot player (uncredited) * Joan Stuart Morris as T'Pan * Glenn Morshower as Orton N * Morgan Nagler as Kid ( ) * Marcus Nash as Ensign Jean-Luc Picard * John Nelson as Medical technician ( ) * John Neville as Isaac Newton * Tom Nibley as Neil * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * Rae Norman as Penny Muroc * Jim Norton as Albert Einstein O * Heather Lauren Olson as Jil Orra * Alan Oppenheimer as Koroth * Tricia O'Neil as Kurak * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron P * Megan Parlen as Young Ro Laren * Andrew Prine as Suna * John Pyper-Ferguson as Eli Hollander R * John S. Ragin as Christopher * Arlee Reed as Waiter ( ) * Mic Rodgers as Glinn Corak (uncredited) * Maurice Roeves as Romulan captain * Christine Rose as Gi'ral * Tim Russ as Devor S * Alan Scarfe as Tokath * Rick Scarry as Jarth * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Renata Scott as Hayes * David Selburg as Syrus * Carolyn Seymour as Toreth * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Peter Slutsker as Reyga * Norman Snow as Torin * Michael Snyder as Morta * David Spielberg as Calvin Hutchinson * Brent Spiner as: ** Data ** Eli Hollander ** Frank Hollander ** Annie Meyers ** Noonien Soong ** Lore * Leatrim Stang as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Mary Stein as the Devidian woman * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard T * Patricia Tallman as: ** Kiros ** Alien in female Romulan form * Susanna Thompson as Jaya * Ken Thorley as Mot * Linda Thorson as Ocett * Scott T. Trost as Shipley U *Unknown actor as Glinn Tajor (uncredited) V * Ned Vaughn as Cortin Zweller * Thomas Belgrey as Joshua Kelly * Clement von Franckenstein as Gentleman ( ) W * Lou Wagner as DaiMon Solok * George D. Wallace as Simons * Tracey Walter as Berik * David Warner as Madred * Erick Weiss as Kane * Gary Werntz as Mavek * Pamela Winslow as McKnight Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa Category:Production lists TNG Season 6 Season 6 nl:TNG Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices